The Liberator
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = Vapid |related = Sasquatch Sadler Sandking Monster Marshall |price = $742,014 (Original release) $556,511 (2015 release) |makeyear = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needles) Dukes (dial texture) |inttxd = Monster |carcols = }} |wheeltype = SUV |flags = |modelsets = INDEPENDENCE_DLC_MONSTER |modelname = monster |handlingname = MONSTER |textlabelname = MONSTER |roadspawn = No (Original version) Parked (Enhanced version) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Vapid Liberator (formerly named The Liberator) is a limited edition monster truck featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Independence Day Special update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Being modeled as a high-performance monster truck, The Liberator features a tubular frame with a fiberglass body, and it sports large unproportional wheels with off-road tires. The Liberator's fiberglass body seems to emulate the design of the Sandking; however, it is not entirely identical. The truck features a realistic tube-frame chassis (real-life monster trucks use these to maintain the truck's integrity on hard hits; a normal truck would simply break apart), with quad shock towers and sway-bars to maintain the realism of what a normal monster truck would have to offer. The truck also appears to have 4 torsion bars or kicker braces, which run from the center of the metal chassis down to the suspension lever arm. A unique cosmetic feature is two American flags in the back. The Liberator can only seat two. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Liberator is a very high-performing vehicle. It is powered by a high-output supercharged V8. It has a decently high speed that allows it to keep up with almost all "normal" cars in the game. Although it only has 3 gears, it is the fastest accelerating four-wheel-drive vehicle in the game, reaching its top speed in very little time. For a vehicle of its size, The Liberator has a surprisingly good handling, as it remains generally stable at high speeds and rarely loses control, possibly due to its large, thick tires and its 4WD drivetrain. The Liberator is unique in that it is one of 3 vehicles in the game to feature four-wheel steering, and this results in the vehicle having an impressive turning radius. The truck, not surprisingly, has a very high damage tolerance, meaning it is very hard to destroy, although can still be blown up by one sticky bomb and can eventually be destroyed by thousands of gunshots at higher wanted levels. Also, as expected, the truck can crush certain vehicles in game and do tricks in the air. GTA V Overview Supercharged V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Liberator-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Liberator on the Rockstar Games Social Club. VapidTheLiberator-GTAV-Front.png|The Liberator in GTA V. (rear quarter view) TheLiberator&Emperor.jpg|The Liberator stomping on an Emperor. TheLiberator&Dubsta6x6.jpg|Size comparison between the Liberator and the Dubsta 6x6. TheLiberatorLocation-GTAVPC.png|The Liberator parked at Rebel Radio Building in enhanced version of GTA V. MarshallLiberatorComparison-GTAVPC-Front.png|Comparison of the Marshall with the Liberator. (Rear view) Liberator-GTAV-Uncovered.jpg|The Liberator with no hood. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' TheLiberator-GTAV-Screenshot.jpg|Official newswire screenshot. The Independe Day Update Artwork.jpg|The Liberator as shown in the artwork for the Independence Day Special. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Found in each protagonist's garage in single player in the Special Vehicles section. It, along with the Sovereign, were no longer available as of 8/5/2014 due to a glitch. Both vehicles returned to the garages after the San Andreas Flight School Update. ;Enhanced version *Sometimes spawns at Rebel Radio Building in the Grand Senora Desert. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Was available for purchase from Warstock Cache & Carry for $742,014 in GTA Online only during the Independence Day Special. The vehicle, alongside the Sovereign and all themed clothing, is continuously made available during Independence Day celebrating the event: **Available to purchase between 1 July and 6 July, 2015, with a 25% discount, at $556,511. **Available to purchase between 1 July and 11 July, 2016, with a 25% discount, at $556,511. **Available to purchase between 30 June and 10 July, 2017, with a 25% discount, at $556,511. **Available to purchase during the Independence Day 2018 event, with a 40% discount, at $445,208. **Available to purchase during the Independence Day 2019 event, with a 40% discount, at $445,208 *Was available for purchase from Warstock Cache & Carry with a 25% discount, at $556,511, during the Memorial Day Weekend Sale event. Changes Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Liberator are Los Santos Rock Radio, Radio Mirror Park, and Vinewood Boulevard Radio. *The pricing of the truck, $742,014, is clearly a poke on 7/4/2014, which is the date of Independence Day in 2014. *The Liberator is one of the first vehicles in the Grand Theft Auto series to have ; while the Monster Truck in GTA San Andreas was also capable of four-wheel steering, it was not permanent, and had to be activated with the handbrake button. However, The Liberator cannot do donuts, despite the fact that four-wheel steering is what enables real-life monster trucks to do donuts. The four-wheel steering also seems to be more pronounced at slower speeds, while the effect is reduced when travelling quickly. **Due to the release of the Marshall, and later, the 3 variants of the Bravado Sasquatch, it is one of 3 four-wheel-steered vehicles. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Liberator actually doesn't have any working external lights since the entire body shell is is made of fiberglass. This is more than likely due to the fact that its original purpose was to be used as a show-car. Other vehicles that don't have external lights are the Caddy and the Tractor. *Just like the Insurgent and Technical, The Liberator's tires are completely impervious to all forms of damage. **It is also known to be completely immune to fall damage, in fact it doesn't explode upon impact on the ground even when falling upside down. *The Liberator's frame color alternates between red, white and blue, further supporting the American flag colors, orientated on Independence Day. *The police dispatcher refers to The Liberator as a white monster truck, despite the fact its body is mostly blue. **This happens due to its body color scheme being textured instead of just a plain vehicle color. In fact, the inverse panels features white trimmings. *While The Liberator and the Marshall are the only monster trucks seen and drivable in the HD Universe, two other monster trucks are referred to on a poster when first entering the Yellow Jack Inn advertising for a monster truck festival, "Truckoraptor" and "4x4ceptor." *Due to GTA V s driving physics, The Liberator does not bounce when falling from a stunt jump, it will just "crash" in the ground. See Also *Monster Bug *Monster Truck *Marshall - Picador-based equivalent. Navigation }}pl:The Liberator Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Monster Trucks Category:Motorsport Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Special Vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles with all-wheel steering Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in Independence Day Special Category:DLC Vehicles